High school problems
by An Anonymous Pseudonym
Summary: How do a school genius and an athlete, completely opposite of each other, get together? Sounds impossible. V/B, G/CHI, 18/KR.


It was an incredibly peaceful day, the birds were singing, everything was so serene….

"F#*k this goddamn thing!" shrieked a voice. CRAAAASHH!

Or it's maybe not so peaceful after all.

Vegeta arose from his bed; his auburn flame hair tussled all over his face, his eyes half closed from still being drowsy. As he shifted along the floor, he was repeatedly wincing as he stepped on the remains of what used to be his alarm clock. With this alarm clock in shambles it would be his sixth or seventh one….. this month… oh well.  
As he walked to his closet to get dressed, he groaned as would anybody from just waking up.

"Why did I wake up this early again?" he asked himself as he opened the blinds in his room. Oh dear Kami! He shouldn't have done that! The light protruding from them was blinding him! *Damn sun!* he thought to himself while he rubbed his eyes. When he was finished he remembered why he had indeed woken up at this ungodly hour.

Once his attire was picked out and pondered over, he went down for a small breakfast….. Well small for him anyway… His breakfast consisted of eight bull's eyes, fifteen pieces of toast, and five glasses of orange juice.

'_This is all of it?'_ he thought while frowning, _'this won't even hold me up for the drive to school!'_

__  
After swallowing every morsel of food there was, Vegeta looked his Rolex watch and bit his cheek.

"Damn…. I'm late … who's gonna care?" he chuckled. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his right shoulder.

He ran to his car. He had gotten this baby as a birthday present last year; a voice activated a black jaguar with red thunder-like designs everywhere.

As he adjusted his rear view mirror he noticed the time. "Time for another fuckin year in high school…" he grunted. He pulled out of his driveway and waved to his house.

-Orange star high-

The polished halls of Orange Star High School were being flooded by overly happy teenagers that were all excited to see well….. everyone. Bulma Briefs, a "Blue Beauty" as some called her due to her gorgeous appearance and well… her blue hair and eye color. She had a fabulous complexion and was proud of it, though she wasn't stuck up. Bulma was searching for her dear friends among the tons of bouncy kids in the halls. It wasn't even officially the first day of school, and already kids were going nuts.

"They're like piranhas…" she mumbled to herself."AHA! Found her!" she whispered happily to herself as she turned sideways and shoved people out of her way so that she could get through.

"Hey Chi!" Bulma greeted her longtime bestie, Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was startled and calmed down after realizing it was only Bulma. Chi-Chi smiled and hugged Bulma. She pulled away sighed. Chi-Chi was a lovely and dazzling girl. Her hair was long and dark and her eyes were full of passion and joy.

"Hey B, How's everything?" she asked the blue haired girl.  
"Everything's alright," Bulma replied smiling. Bulma moved her head from left to right looking for something…. Or rather someone…."Where in the hell is 18?" she asked.

"Oh," chuckled Chi-chi, "She's coming with the guys, let's go to class, they'll probably be long."

Bulma and Chi-Chi had been 20 minutes early, but the school was open already and many where in there already, most being girls.

There was a group of them actually. They had all been friends since childhood. Other than Bulma and Chi-Chi, there was one more female to the group; Eighteen. If Bulma was a Blue Beauty then Eighteen was a Blonde Beauty! Unlike Bulma though, Eighteen at first sight appears cruel, but when you judge a book by its cover, you never know what goes on. Eighteen was actually a chill and cool girl, not to mention beloved by her friends.

Then after the females came the males….. boy were they weird! Krillin, a short fellow but his sense of humor was probably the best out of all of them. No one really knew it, but he had fallen in a crush with Eighteen. He always managed to cover it up though, with his jokes and all.

Ah, but Yamcha was beloved by the entire female population except for Chi-Chi and Eighteen. Yamcha was the star baseball player at OSHS. He had many, many, girls confessing their undying love for him every week. Bulma had been the one to sweep him up though.

Bulma and Yamcha weren't the only couple in the group though. Chi-Chi had snagged the most cheerful, attractive guy; Son Goku. They had been an item for…. Kami knows how long! He always had a giant grin on his face and is very sweet.

But sweet dear Goku is the complete opposite of Vegeta; a lost member of their group. They had been "close" during their beginning stages of their friendship, but had gradually become distant as the years went by. Sure, he sat with them during lunch but he was only ever in contact with Goku, whom he called Kakarrot, though nobody knew why, it was like a nick name or something.

He was a "Tough Hottie" as some girls called him. He was indeed the toughest guy at OSHS, and no one dared to mess with him. He had a network of people who would tell him any rumors that were going around about him. He was truly one scary guy… if you mess with him.

There was a rumor that even Vegeta couldn't wipe away. About 3-4 years ago, Vegeta had actually fought Yamcha. Yamcha had lost and was left with scars about it.

Bulma looked at the clock and sighed. After about fifteen minutes everybody arrived… well, almost everybody. Goku and Krillin had jumped up behind Chi-Chi and Bulma, startling them and ending up with red hand marks on their faces.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking around, as if expecting him to come jumping out of the crowd, hearing his name.

"Late as usual" Krillin replied, rubbing his face.

After the bell rung, class began and after 12 minutes of introductions, Vegeta Ouji strolled in the room, no looks of concern were on his face. Mrs. Konikashu, their English teacher turned around and sighed.

"Well, you must be Mr. Ouji? I have heard about you, and your behavior. Being your first day though, I will excuse you this time, but warning! Do not expect this generosity every time. Take your seat," the woman scolded.

Vegeta shrugged and silently walked over to desk next to Goku, who, with 18, Bulma, and Krillin, were in the same class. Bulma glanced at Vegeta, _'how come he always gets out his punishments? Well, not always, but most of the time… Maybe the teachers just like him. But who wouldn't…. Damn he looks hot… WHAT THE HELL! I think I should have more food before leaving; I might be light headed… Crap! Better concentrate before I start thinking about drinking from sewers_' she thought. Bulma took her pencil and scratched her head with it, trying to get the 'Tough Hottie' off of her mind.


End file.
